


Steven Universe- The Orgasmic Paradox

by BeastMonger6



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Futanari On Futanari, Futanari on Male, Gangbang, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgy, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastMonger6/pseuds/BeastMonger6
Summary: Not wanting to deal with any problems on his day off Steven tries to make it the most of it by doing some explicit things to relieve his stress(HIATUS)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Steven Universe- The Orgasmic Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t complete yet, please wait for the official release

At the temple Steven was having himself a day off. Using most of this opportunity along with the gems being gone for the day Steven tried to make the most of it by doing the one thing every stressed out male has ever done in history.

Masturbation or as it’s usually common to say “Jacking Off”. Though today was not Steven’s day.  
Currently sitting on the corner of the bed with a phone in one hand and in the other a half erect cock being pumped up and down; the hybrid was having some trouble getting off.

“Damn it!!”

“Why can’t I get off, I could’ve cummed five time’s By now. Maybe I should find something to help move it along.”


End file.
